Hallway fixtures in elevator systems typically include an up hall call button, a down hall call button, lights in the call buttons to indicate when a call has been registered, a gong to indicate that an elevator is approaching, and up and down lanterns to indicate the direction of the elevator. While the components themselves may not be duly expensive, installation into the building, on each floor, including electrical wiring for power and signals, is labor intensive, and therefore quite expensive. In certain elevator applications, such as public or other low cost housing, a low installed cost for an elevator system may be one of the most significant parameters determining which elevator will be selected for the application. This is particularly true of low cost, low rise simplex systems (a single elevator serving only a few floors). Another cost factor is the need to repair damage due to vandalism, particularly damage to bulbs, lenses and delicate call buttons.